Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is a main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Amy Sorel vs Weiss Schnee *Asuna Yuki vs Weiss Schnee *Chill VS Weiss *Glacius vs Weiss Schnee (Complete) *Hinata VS Weiss *Inuyasha vs Weiss Schnee (Complete) *Killua Zoldyck VS Weiss Schnee *Lucina Vs Weiss Schnee *Nylocke vs. Weiss Schnee *Pearl VS Weiss Schnee (By DanganPersona) *Pyrrha Nikos vs. Weiss Schnee *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pearl vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian and Vindicator22) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian) *Weiss Schnee vs Ahsoka Tano *Weiss Schnee vs Andrew Crocotail *Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath (Complete) *Weiss Schnee vs Jak and Daxter *Weiss Schnee vs Jean-Pierre Polnareff *Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi (By Shadow7615, Complete) *Weiss Schnee vs. Mai Shiranui *Weiss Schnee vs Milla Maxwell *Weiss Schnee vs Mitsuru Kirijo *Weiss Schnee vs Mizore Shirayuki *Weiss Schnee vs. Parasoul *Weiss Schnee vs Roronoa Zoro *Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Weiss Schnee (By Commander Ghost) *Weiss Schnee vs Yoshino & Yoshinon (Complete) *Weiss Schnee vs. Zelda *Weiss Schnee vs. The Pursuer With Team RWBY *Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY *Team RWBY vs. Team H×H *Team RWBY vs. Team Monster Hunter (By Thetmartens) *Team RWBY vs Team TOME *Team RWBY vs the CPUs *TMNT vs RWBY *W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY Battle Royale *Team RWBY Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Elsa (Frozen) *Melia (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *The Pursuer (Dark Souls) History As heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had it all. Wealth, fame, and anything she could ask for, but her childhood was not exactly a happy one. Her family was constantly antagonized by others for her father's corrupt business choices, especially the White Fang. Wanting to make a difference in the world, she left Atlas and studied at Beacon Academy, where she made new friends and gained a new outlook on life. Since the Fall of Beacon, she has been struggling with new developments concerning her father and her own choices in life. Weiss is an elegant, but conflicted woman, and even if the world stands against her, she is willing to get back up and show she is independent and capable. Death Battle Info Name: Weiss Schnee aka: Heiress, Ice Queen, Snow Angel Height: Unknown Age: 17 Residence: Atlas Allegiance: Beacon, Schnee Dust Company Weapons and Abilities Myrtenaster: Rapier sword * Revolving dust chamber * Holds different types of dust Summoning: * Hereditary ability * Can summon an energy Grimm/knight to aid in battle Semblance: Glyphs: * Boosts speed * Launches users off of them from any angle * Allows users to walk up walls or jump off of thin air Feats: * Summoned a Giant Armor * Defeated a Grimm-Possessed armor on her own * A superb singer * Stopped a punch from an Atlesian Paladin with a summoned arm Faults and Weaknesses: * Arrogant and snobbish * Can be thrown off-balance or break concentration against unexpected/unpredictable attacks * Unconfident in her own abilities Gallery Weiss Schnee.png Weiss Schnee Rinmmaru games.png|Rinmmaru Anime Avatar Creator RWBY4-weiss.png|Weiss as she appears in Volume 4 Weiss_Chibi.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:RWBY Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Summoners Category:Tsunderes Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Healers